


白猫与鹿

by imalcohol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 吴世勋从前不在意人们所说的灵魂伴侣，但最近金芒开始显露了。





	白猫与鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 给弟弟吴世勋的生日贺文。
> 
> ——2017年4月12日

它很快了。

他将台灯往手腕边凑近过来，四蹄动物的轮廓渐渐显露得比原来更清晰一些，动物头顶冒出了犄角一般的东西，耀着半抹金色微芒，但他目前没法儿看得更具体了。

老天或许就是这么爱折腾人。吴世勋从前不在意人们所说的灵魂伴侣，事实是他认为自己根本不会拥有那与之契合的另一半。但最近金芒开始显露了。他想，他或许会是个好情人。

 

  
男孩的身影在他眼前跃动起来，在一间嵌满全身镜的屋子里。宽厚的红色卫衣挂在那具纤瘦躯体上，随着对方的动作波澜迭起，汗水如雨濡湿那头细密棕发，他透过模糊的群影捕捉着男孩的眼睛。像是猎枪枪孔寻觅它正奔腾的花鹿。

“他叫鹿晗。”金钟仁随着吴世勋的目光望去，贴心为他介绍起来。

吴世勋滞了两秒，回忆起片刻前自己对男孩的形容，他失笑：“我猜他不需要艺名了。”

 

  
这是一头牡鹿，通体金辉焕耀，俏丽的犄角如枯枝般节节分明。

印记最后透露的信息让吴世勋失望地阖住了眼，这根本什么也不是。一头鹿，他总不能和一头鹿生活一辈子，至少金钟仁的手腕上清晰出现了他伴侣的姓名。

他的爱情可能已经日暮途穷。他这样想着，看向客厅里正拉开啤酒易拉罐拉环一起举酒欢呼的男孩们，他脱掉外套也参与进去。

“未来多多指教。”他弯了眼，笑容绽放在那些微小斑斓的透明气泡里。

 

  
吴世勋始终没有得到那个拥抱。他猜想答案也许在自己庞大的粉丝群中，他并不慷慨，也不吝啬于自己的拥抱。但那只是处于荒山野岭的捕兽夹，一个颓废无用的狩猎者。

他的那头牡鹿告诉他对方会是男性。

浑厚豪迈的笑声在这时从舞蹈室里传来，他看向那个一身嘻哈装扮的大耳朵高个子，摇了摇脑袋，那画面会很奇怪。

目光落到站在墙角倚靠在鹿晗肩头的瘦削男孩儿身上，那双桃花眼下晕着微薄青黑。他继续摇头，甚至忍俊不禁。他绝对没办法每天与那咋咋呼呼的家伙笑脸相迎，即使他常被他逗乐。

但这家伙与鹿晗也太靠近了点。在鹿晗伸手挠乱黄子韬的头发之后，吴世勋感觉到手腕上有什么燃烧了起来，灼得皮肤刺痛。他舔舔嘴唇，踌躇片晌终究走了过去。

“让我看看你的手腕吧，哥。”

鹿晗瞪大的眼睛显示了他的惊讶，黄子韬在听到那句话的时候已经因感觉自己冒犯了他们而离开了这里。

人们通常不这么对别人提出要求，尤其是当他们的灵魂伴侣标记都刻在手腕皮肤上的情况下，他们从身体开始发育、标记开始渐渐显现时就得用丝绸或银环将其保护起来。像是保护自己的秘密，直到他们真正找到灵魂伴侣的那天。

鹿晗敛紧了喉咙，吴世勋能看到他吞咽的动作，他的喉结宛若一颗诱人的果实。鹿晗抬起了眼：“你知道这么做很无礼吧。”

“抱歉。”吴世勋又走近了一步，身体投下的阴影几乎将男人拢尽。“但我还是那么想看。哥，为什么人不能选择自己的灵魂伴侣？我的标记，它那么笼统模糊。”

“是一只白猫。”

吴世勋停顿下来，他听见鹿晗说了什么，但不够清楚。“什么？”他再一步走上前，鼻子仿佛即将贴在对方的额头上，他闻到了鹿晗的洗发露香味，可能有茉莉，也可能有薄荷，总之带着股清清凉凉的香甜。而不是他想象中的汗液酸味。它们如此吸引他，攫取他的呼吸。

“是一只通体雪白的猫，世勋。”鹿晗重复道，在黑影中垂下眼睫，几番震颤翕动又重新扬开来。他忽然抬起右手，扯掉了手腕上的丝巾，泛着熠熠白色光芒的动物跃进他们的瞳仁里。他露出了半含羞赧的微笑。“就和你养的那只白猫一模一样。”

吴世勋也揭开了他的，伸手拉过鹿晗的手让对方抚摸自己的印记。他说：“而它告诉我，我的灵魂伴侣可能是一只牡鹿，我没想到它还包含了姓氏的暗示。哥，我是不是发现得太晚了？”

“一点儿也不。”

他们凝望彼此，笑了起来。他们看着两只动物从手腕上逐渐消失，绺绺光辉泛进周身的空气里缠绕盘旋而升，结合一体，正如他们在光辉下第一次相拥。

他是那么早地就想要拥抱这只小鹿。一点儿也不错，他应该早些相信灵魂伴侣。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于白猫，世勋给我的印象一直像一只洁白无瑕的、清冷高傲的、但又特会撒娇的小猫。  
> 也希望大家能找到自己的灵魂伴侣:-D


End file.
